Apparatus for monitoring the output signal of electrical fuel control systems for internal combustion engines is known. In the known apparatus, the deviations of a final control element from a nominal value are fed to an integrator which generates an error signal if the integrated value exceeds a predetermined limit. The known apparatus is incapable of optimum performance because the time constants of the integrator must be kept fairly small so as to permit consideration of rapid changes in the integrated values.